Good, Clean Fun
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Takes place after Alien Force, when Ben and Gwen are 18. Ben and Gwen wash their cars... and each other. AU, BxG.


Title: Good, Clean Fun  
Rating: M  
Summary: Takes place after Alien Force, when Ben and Gwen are 18. Ben and Gwen wash their cars… and each other. AU, BxG.

A/N: Okay, maybe not so "clean," but definitely good. :) Inspired by the episode, "Ben 4 Good Buddy," and Quimbelork's story, "Car Wash." I just had to write a Ben/Gwen car wash story after reading that!

This story was originally just supposed to be lemony fluff but somehow it evolved into something deeper.

* * *

It was 10 a.m. on Saturday morning when Ben arrived at Gwen's house. They'd decided to have a normal weekend for once. Fighting aliens all the time certainly made you appreciate normalcy whenever you could get it.

First order of priority was washing their cars. They'd both gotten cars for their 16th birthday, thanks to the generosity of their parents.

Both cars were long overdue for a wash.

He was to blame for that. He had an intense dislike of automated car washes, having been trapped in one when he was 10. He'd narrowly escaped the scalding hot wax cycle, thanks to Grandpa Max's quick reflexes, but going through the giant roller brushes and commercial air dryer had been enough to traumatize him. As a result, he avoided all automated car washes whenever possible.

They rarely had time to hand wash their cars, but today was the day.

He parked his car next to hers on the driveway. The garage door was open, and Gwen was already gathering the supplies.

His mouth fell open. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing her green string bikini top and denim cut-offs – really short ones. For some reason, he found that even sexier than seeing her in just the bikini.

Her feet were bare, revealing toes that were perfectly polished. Her sunglasses perched dangerously on her head and she absently set them down on top of the storage cabinet as she continued rummaging through the shelves.

"Hey, Gwen."

She looked up and gave him an appraising glance. He looked cute in his blue t-shirt, cargo shorts and flip flops.

"Hi."

To his surprise, she hugged him warmly. He looked around nervously. Usually they were careful not to openly display such affection with each other, lest their parents become suspicious.

She smiled, as if reading his thoughts. "My parents went out for the day."

That changed everything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly. She kissed him back just as eagerly. The caress of his lips on hers set her aflame with desire.

He drank in her sweetness, wishing that they could always be this uninhibited with each other. She held on to him tightly, and he nibbled on her shoulder, running his hands down her back. "We could just forget about the cars…" he murmured suggestively in her ear.

It was so tempting, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "They're definitely going to be suspicious if they come back and the cars aren't washed."

He had to agree. And the cars really did need to be washed. Maybe if they worked quickly, they'd have time left over for other fun.

She bent over to pick up the bucket, and his gaze became riveted on her shapely butt. She caught him staring and shook her head in exasperation.

"Here, make yourself useful." She handed him the bucket full of soapy water. He took it and carried it out to the cars.

Though it was still early in the morning, it was already warm. It promised to be a hot summer day.

He dunked the sponge in the bucket and was about to start with the hood, but she stopped him.

"We should start at the top," she told him. "Otherwise the hood will just get dirty again."

She was right, of course. Gwen always planned ahead and worked efficiently.

He made short work of washing the roof of his car and watched with amusement as she stood on her tip-toes and struggled to reach a spot on the roof of hers. Her body pressed against the side of the car, and he idly wished it were him she was pressed up against.

Gwen grimaced. Her calves and shoulders ached from straining to reach the top of the car. There was one stubborn splotch right in the center, just out of her reach. She wasn't quite tall enough.

But Ben was. He was considerably taller than her and had been for some time. He could have easily reached the top of the roof without having to strain at all, and yet he was just standing there with his arms crossed, watching her with a little smirk on his face.

She glowered at him, but he made no move to help her.

_Why isn't he helping me? _she thought indignantly. He was supposed to be her boyfriend. Couldn't he be chivalrous for once?

It would have been the least he could do, considering it was all his fault they were out here in the first place. She would have been perfectly happy to have her car washed at the automated car wash just a few blocks away, but no… Ben hated those things. He'd balked at the idea because he'd have to sit in the car while it went through. He'd adamantly refused, even when she'd offered to sit with him.

She should have offered to just take his car through while he waited outside. It would have only taken a few minutes for each car. And then they would have had the entire rest of the day to spend together, however they wanted.

But it was too late for that now. She was stuck out here in the hot sun hand washing her car, and she was too short to reach the top of the roof.

Gwen contemplated her options. She wished she had a stepping stool. She was tempted to create a platform of energy that would levitate her high enough to reach, but she didn't want any of the neighbors to see her using her powers. Besides, every normal person who washed their car had to figure out a solution to this problem. And she desperately wanted to be normal for once. Just for one day.

She let out a loud curse as she lost her balance and nearly toppled backwards.

Ben was laughing. The jerk. He probably wouldn't have even tried to catch her if she'd fallen.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at him, hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to help me?"

She was beautiful when she was all in a huff. He was suddenly fascinated by the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

As she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, little rivulets of water trailed down her bare arm.

"Ben!"

"What?"

"I said, 'Aren't you going to help me?!'" she practically shouted.

Really, what was the point of having a boyfriend if he couldn't even help her with a simple task like this?

"Oh… okay."

Given that he was so much taller than her, he supposed it was only fair that he worked on the hard-to-reach parts of the roofs of both cars. It was just so much fun watching her…

Gwen was fuming. She couldn't believe he was smiling. He'd been enjoying it, watching her plaster herself against the side of the car.

She'd get back at him for that.

As she continued washing her car, she considered and rejected several ideas. She decided she had to lure him into complacency, and then when he was sufficiently distracted and not expecting it, she would make her move. He wouldn't know what hit him.

It was silent for several minutes as they scrubbed. He finished the roof of her car and went back to working on his.

She opened the passenger side door of her car and turned the radio on. Music always helped her think.

Ben was working diligently and had moved on to the side windows. He glanced over in her direction, trying to gauge just how irritated she was with him.

The car stereo was blaring, and she was humming softly to herself, hips swaying in time to the rhythm of the music. She attacked the grime on her car with the same determination she approached fighting alien villains.

He couldn't help but smile at that thought.

He loved watching her.

Gwen looked up and raised an eyebrow at him when she noticed him staring at her.

He looked away, not wanting to anger her further, but it was hard not to stare. She was vigorously wiping the side mirror, with so much enthusiasm that her breasts bounced up and down slightly with the movement.

Gwen was starting to enjoy herself. In truth, it wasn't that bad being outside washing the cars. It was actually kind of fun. She just enjoyed being with Ben, no matter what they were doing.

And teasing him was so much fun. She reveled in the power she had over him.

She just wished he weren't trying so hard not to notice. She'd have to turn it up a notch.

She grabbed the hose and started rinsing the soap off the roof of her car.

Ben heard the sound of water running and looked up, surprised. She was rinsing her car off already?

Seemingly oblivious to his presence, she skillfully maneuvered around the back of her car, fondling the nozzle of the hose in what he thought was a very seductive manner. His mouth fell open. Was she doing that on purpose?

He caught her sneaking a look at him out of the corner of her eye.

Oh, yeah, she was definitely doing it on purpose.

Well, two could play at that game. Making sure she was watching, he casually peeled off his shirt to reveal his long, lean physique.

As she stared at his naked chest, her pulse quickened.

He tossed his shirt aside and went back to working on his car.

For a moment she just stood there, admiring the way his powerful back muscles bunched and flexed as he washed the back window.

He looked over to her again, and this time she looked flustered. He loved that he could rattle her composure. He was the only one who could do that.

The best thing to do was ignore him, she decided.

She forced herself to focus all of her attention on the task at hand and began scrubbing in earnest. Within minutes she was completely absorbed in getting her car as clean as possible.

He glanced up after a while. _Uh-oh_. He recognized that look.

Gwen was an overachiever and a consummate perfectionist. She excelled at everything. He knew she wouldn't rest until every smudge, smear and stray speck of dirt was scoured off and every square inch of both cars gleaming and spotless. They'd be out here all day if he let her have her way, and that wasn't in his plans. As proud as he was of his car, and as much time as he spent working on it, he'd much rather be running his hands all over her body than his car's, any day.

Ben was always in favor of doing a "good enough" job rather than achieving perfection. He wanted to finish washing his car as soon as possible so they could spend some quality time together.

Unfortunately, he was finding it really difficult to concentrate at the moment because he was so turned on by the way she'd been teasing him for the last twenty minutes.

It was so unfair. She didn't seem to be having any difficulty. Or at least she was doing a really good job of pretending. In fact, she was now intent upon cleaning some tree sap off the windshield, rubbing the sponge in firm, circular motions.

She gave him an innocent look, then went back to working on the windshield.

Ben wasn't fooled for a moment. He was positive she was deliberately trying to get a rise out of him.

And it was working.

After the windshield was done, she started on the hood. She practically draped herself over the hood of her car, then gave him a provocative smile. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

He imagined pinning her down on the hood and having his way with her until she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

It would be so easy to sneak up behind her and push her down…

He shook his head. He couldn't do that. Not in broad daylight. Not on her driveway.

But oh, he really wanted to.

She finished polishing the hood with relish and smiled in satisfaction at a job well done. It was so clean that she could admire her own reflection, slightly distorted, in the curved metallic blue surface.

A frown suddenly marred her expression as she discovered a microscopic dent on the fender and promptly began inspecting for other nicks and scratches.

He knew she'd be obsessing over that imperfection for the next hour if he didn't do something. So he sprayed her with the hose to get her attention.

"Ben!" she sputtered.

Pushing the hair out of her eyes, she glared at him. She was dripping wet.

"What was that for?"

"You looked hot," he said with a smirk. "I thought I'd help you cool off."

Gwen muttered something under her breath and marched back into the garage, where she grabbed a towel and dried off her face. She then proceeded to unbutton her denim cutoffs and slowly shimmy out of them, finally getting them off and tossing them onto a nearby bench.

He openly gaped at her, transfixed.

The water had soaked through the denim and into her bikini bottom. Damp spots on her bikini top also appeared as the water seeped in.

She shivered in cold, and her nipples tightened into taut peaks.

Still infuriated, she stalked past him and hurriedly dried off the excess water that had sprayed onto her car.

Ben went to the backyard to turn off the faucet. When he came back out front, she was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did she go? _

For a moment he worried that she was really mad at him and had gone inside.

Then suddenly, she jumped out from behind the hedges and dumped the bucket of soapy water over his head. Before he could even blink, she ran off towards the backyard, laughing.

"I'm going to get you for that!" he yelled.

He chased her into the backyard and wrestled her down onto one of the cushioned patio lounge chairs.

Gwen was giggling uncontrollably.

"You deserved it!" she told him, gasping for breath. "You started it!"

"And I'm going to finish it!" he growled playfully in her ear. He pinned her wrists down over her head. She struggled a little, but he knew she wasn't really trying to get away. She was a black belt in karate and could easily break free if she really wanted to.

She squealed as little streams of bubbles dripped from his hair onto her face.

His lips were hard and searching, and the heated kiss sent jolts of electricity down her spine.

She closed her eyes. The scent of him, mingled with the citrus car wash soap, flooded her senses. He was thoroughly drenched with soapy water, but she didn't care.

He kissed her neck, then her bare shoulder. Her whole being filled with wanting.

Her hands found their way to his butt. She loved his tight ass.

He swiftly unbuttoned his shorts and slid them off along with his boxers. He then tugged at the tiny strings holding her bikini together, at her hips, and at her neck and back. It didn't take much to loosen and untie them.

As his fingers gently outlined the curve of her breast, then the rosy buds of her nipples, her heart pounded with excitement.

She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him again with fierce longing.

His muscular thighs pressed against her, and she reveled in the feel of his firm body against hers. He was in such good shape from playing soccer, and being a superhero, of course.

Finally, he settled himself between her legs and melted into the warm, inviting softness of her body. She moaned softly as he thrust into her. They were both more than ready after all the merciless teasing.

He braced himself against the sturdy wooden frame of the lounge chair for leverage and began moving faster. She matched his urgency with her own.

As he delved deeper into her depths, she felt increasing ripples of pleasure. The friction intensified with every velvety stroke, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came apart in his arms.

The rush of her release overtook her in a raging explosion. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, not wanting any of the neighbors to overhear. It felt strange to be making love outdoors. Even though they were in the backyard and no one could see them, it felt like there was a greater possibility of getting caught, and that really turned her on.

Shaking uncontrollably, he crushed his lips to hers as he reached his peak. She could feel the tremors coursing throughout his entire body.

He finally collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

They both lay there unmoving for several minutes, sprawled on the comfortable patio lounge chair.

Her mind felt unfocused, in a good way, in the post-orgasmic bliss. She felt calm and content, lying in his arms and soaking in the warm rays of the midday sun that warmed her through and through.

Being with him was amazing. All the years she had spent fantasizing were no comparison.

They'd only started having a sex a few months ago when they'd turned 18 but had done pretty much everything else with each other before then.

They knew each other so well, and the physical and emotional intimacy they now shared had further deepened the bond between them.

She could have lain there with him quite happily all afternoon, but she then imagined the look of horror on her parents' faces if they found her and Ben lying naked in each other's arms in the backyard.

She sighed. "We should get cleaned up before my parents get back."

He didn't really want to move, but he knew she was right.

They were both in desperate need of a shower. The water she had dumped over his head had been filthy, and now it was all over both of them.

Though they had mostly dried off in the hot afternoon sun, they were still sticky, sweaty and slightly damp.

He stood up slowly and grabbed her hand to help her up.

They quickly dressed, then went back to the driveway to gather the rest of their clothes and the car wash supplies. After going inside, they threw their clothes in the laundry and jumped into the shower together.

She couldn't help but smile.

When they'd been younger, he'd hated to bathe and frequently had to be nagged into attending to his personal hygiene. Now he seemed positively enthusiastic.

Of course, that probably had a lot to do with her being naked in the shower with him.

She sighed in pleasure as the hot water warmed her chilled body. Luxuriating in the warm steam, she took her time washing her long hair. She was only halfway done when she heard him say, "Aren't you done yet?"

He'd already finished rinsing and was waiting impatiently for her.

Gwen scowled at him. "It takes me a lot longer to wash my hair than it takes you," she pointed out. She turned to rinse the shampoo off her face.

"Well… Let me help you with the rest, then," he said.

She had no idea what he meant until she felt his hands grabbing her butt.

She gasped and whirled around to face him. "Ben!"

He rubbed the soap into a lather and began rubbing his hands over her breasts. She couldn't decide whether to scold him or let him continue.

As his large hands kneaded her sensitive flesh, she was inclined to let him do whatever he wanted.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his embrace, tilting her head to look up at him.

They'd come a long way from the days when they couldn't share anything, not even a towel, or a chocolate bar.

After several minutes, they finally turned off the water and got out of the shower.

He rubbed the towel over his head. His hair was adorably tousled, and she smiled.

He caught her staring at him and became self-conscious.

"Do I look okay?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Then why are you staring at me?"

She gave him a lopsided smile. "Because you're adorable."

He blushed.

They dressed rapidly, knowing her parents would be back at any moment.

"We'll have to leave if we want any privacy," she told him.

He brightened. "I know, let's go out for ice cream."

She rolled her eyes. She should have known. He was always thinking about food. That and sex, of course. These days he was getting plenty of both, but that didn't seem to stop him from thinking about one or the other all the time.

Fortunately, they both could eat whatever they wanted. It was one of the perks of being a superhero. Battling aliens every night burned a lot of calories.

So did the sex.

She loved to tease him about him eating all the time. He really could pack it away. He would merely shrug and remind her that he was a growing boy.

Most teenage boys did eat a lot, she had to concede. And he certainly had to. He needed constant sustenance because he never slowed down even for a moment.

When they'd been younger, she'd suspected he was hyperactive. Now that they were older and she spent all of her time with him, she was positive he was hyperactive.

He'd calmed down quite a bit since he was 10, of course. He'd had to learn how to channel his energy into more productive pursuits. It was a good thing he'd discovered soccer and being a superhero. She didn't know what he'd do with all that excess energy otherwise.

And he still had plenty of energy left to burn. It was hard to keep up with him sometimes because he was always on the go. Just being around him could be tiring when he was in one of his excitable phases.

But she had to admit that it was always exciting. His enthusiasm was contagious.

Before, her life had been a regimented series of color-coded schedules and to-do lists. Even at 10.

Being with Ben had made life unpredictable, and she'd had to change her ways. Mostly for the better. He'd taught her to be spontaneous and have fun. To live for the moment, and live life to its fullest.

She heard the sound of a car pulling up and realized her parents were back. They walked in as she and Ben were folding the towels and the rest of the clean laundry.

"Hi, Uncle Frank, Aunt Lily," Ben said cheerfully.

"Hi, kids."

"You did laundry?" her dad asked, looking around the room. He sounded surprised.

"Umm… yeah," Ben stuttered. "Our clothes got really dirty while we were washing the cars...."

She wanted to smack him. He didn't sound convincing at all, and her mom and dad both looked puzzled. She knew they were trying to figure out how they'd both gotten so dirty from washing the cars.

"Why didn't you just borrow some of Ken's clothes?" her mom asked.

Gwen blinked. "I didn't think of that." Probably because it was too weird to think about her boyfriend wearing her brother's clothes.

Ben was scratching his head. Apparently he hadn't thought of it either. But they probably should have. Now her parents were definitely suspicious.

"We're going out for ice cream now," she said quickly. "Bye!" She grabbed his arm and hustled him out of there before her parents could ask any more questions.

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief as they got into his car. Their cars were clean, their clothes were clean, they were clean, and her parents were none the wiser. At least, she hoped they weren't.

She and Ben had done their best to keep their relationship secret, but it was difficult to be discreet all of the time. And their parents weren't stupid.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" Ben asked. "You look worried."

"I was just thinking," she said slowly. "What if our parents already know about us?"

He shook his head. "How would they know? We haven't told them anything, and we've been really careful so they wouldn't find out."

She wrinkled her nose. "My mom asked me the other day why I don't date much, and why I don't hang out with any guys other than you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that all the guys my age were either really immature or intimidated by me. Or both."

He chuckled. "That's probably true."

"I'm not sure she bought it, though."

"Maybe you should tell her you're a lesbian."

She laughed. "I don't think she'd buy that either."

He became serious again. "If they do know – or at least suspect – wouldn't they have said something about it?"

"They could be waiting for us to confirm or deny it. Maybe they're waiting for us to slip up. Or maybe they really do know, and they're just keeping it a secret from us."

It wouldn't be the first time their parents had kept secrets from them.

Everyone in the Tennyson family kept secrets. They were good at it. Their family had more secrets than a daytime soap opera. You never knew when one was going to be revealed.

"But how would we know if they know without asking them?"

"I don't know."

"They might think they know, but they can't possibly be certain."

"We could make them less certain."

"How?"

"Well, we could throw them off track by dating other people. People so awful they wouldn't want us to date, so anyone else would seem better in comparison."

"You mean awful people like sociopaths and energy vampires?"

She glared at him. She really didn't like being reminded of the losers she'd been involved with.

"Or selfish snobs and hero worshippers," she shot back.

He winced. He supposed he had that coming.

"Okay, I guess that's not going to work because we've both already dated some really awful people they wouldn't want us to date."

"We can't get any more extreme," she agreed. "Then they'll definitely be suspicious. They'll be more than suspicious. They'll know for sure something is going on between us. Not only that, but they'll know we know they know."

He had to ponder that for a moment to figure it out.

"Well, if they do know but haven't confronted us about it, maybe they approve. They might figure it's better that we date each other instead of people who are bad for us," he mused.

She was taken aback. She hadn't thought of that possibility before. Maybe it was a good thing after all that they had both dated such unsuitable people before.

"Maybe we should just tell them," he suggested.

They were 18, months away from graduating high school and going off to college. Perhaps it was time to finally tell their parents the truth. It was tiring to keep all these secrets.

She shook her head vigorously. "I don't think so. I'm not ready to do that just yet."

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's not tell them yet."

He sounded as relieved as she felt. They hadn't quite figured out the best way to break the news to their parents, so they kept putting it off.

They both knew they'd have to tell them eventually, but for now it was just their little secret.

The End

* * *

For those who are interested, here's the secret breakdown (not exhaustive by any means):

Original series:

Definite:

1. Max kept secret from Ben, Gwen and Carl that he was a Plumber (rather than a plumber).

2. Ben kept secret from his parents that he had the Omnitrix and was fighting aliens all summer.

3. Gwen kept secret from her parents that she had magic powers and was fighting aliens.

4. Ben kept secret from his parents that Max was a Plumber (until the series finale, when his dad finds out).

5. Max kept secret from Carl and Frank that Ben and Gwen have powers (until the series finale, when Carl finds out).

Probable:

1. Gwen kept secret from her parents that Max was a Plumber.

2. Max kept secret from Carl and Frank that Gordon, Betty Jean and Joel were Plumbers.

3. Gordon, Betty Jean and Joel kept secret from Carl and Frank that Max was a Plumber.

4. Gordon, Betty Jean and Joel kept secret from Carl and Frank that Ben and Gwen have powers.

Alien Force:

Definite:

1. Gwen kept secret from her parents that she had magic/energy powers.

2. Max kept secret from Ben and Gwen that Verdona is an alien.

3. Ken kept secret from his parents that Gwen had magic/energy powers (he found out in "Max Out").

4. Frank and Lily kept secret from Gwen that Verdona is an alien.

5. Carl kept secret from Gwen's parents that Gwen has powers (he found out 5 years ago in original series finale).

6. Verdona kept secret from Max, Frank and Carl that she knew Max was a Plumber.

Probable:

1. Gwen kept secret from Ken that she had magic powers.

2. Max, Ben and Gwen kept secret from Ken that Max was a Plumber.

3. Carl kept secret from Ben that Verdona is an alien.


End file.
